It All Started at the Golden Arches
by Escaping Life's Realities
Summary: England and America like each other, but neither thinks the other does in return... Fluff... For now(?)
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:  
Words: 833  
A slightly modified youtube roleplay :3 - See profile for who it was with  
_**

**_Warning: Fiction may be subject to a name change. Any ideas on a name would be just lovely.  
_**_Working on chapters as it goes along, there will probably be another tonight!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

England was humming, his day had gone by swimmingly so far.

"Hey Caterpillars! Get it? Caterpillars! For your eyebrows!" England sighed, whether it was a sigh of love or exasperation, he didn't know. All he knew was that his America was here, teasing him as always. Well, America wasn't technically _his_, but the Brit really wanted him to be.

"Caterpillars? Is that really the best you can do Al?" the Brit retorted, just because he had feelings for the American didn't mean that he was going to turn into a push over.

"No, but I don't want to be mean," the American said, careful with his words, he was happy he finally got to spend more time with the Brit, and he didn't want to mess it up.

"Go ahead, I won't get mad love," Arthur reassured the taller nation, though sometimes he wondered why the younger nation didn't get upset over being called 'love'. Not that England was complaining, he would take what he could get.

"Okay... Are you sure you aren't French? Because sometimes I think you are like Francis, except you can't cook, don't have the silkiest locks, have no fashion sense, and of course, your caterpillars... Yes, I did just call you French," Alfred said, then looked at his crush quickly asked, "Are you okay?"

"No I'm _not _okay you **bloody idiot**! How dare you call me _French_?" Arthur yelled, tackling Alfred to the ground and started to choke him, but since Alfred was a nation, it didn't really do anything, "_**Take it back! Now!**_"

"Never!" Alfred declared, rolling over so that he was on top of the Brit, and once he managed to detach the man's hands from around his neck, he pinned them above the smaller nation's head, for the sole purpose of not being choked. He held the Brit down with his other hand, trying to avoid having to use the rest of his body to push down the Englishman.

"Get off of me you git!" England yelled, trying to escape the awkward position, but it didn't do anything to help him.

"Promise to not attack me, my lovely Frenchie?"

"Don't call me Frenchie again and I won't have to."

"But Iggy~ What if I want to call you Frenchie?"

"Why don't you just shut up?" England snapped.

"Never! Okay, fine, you can go, but only because I'm the hero! And I love-" Alfred cut himself off right there, then to distract the man from noticing he (un)wisely called out, "Is everything okay now, Frenchie?"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Frenchie!" Arthur yelled, infuriated. Grabbing Alfred's wrist, he tried to throw the American, but was unsuccessful.

"Artie, for a Frenchman you sure are weak! See, I'm not even calling you Frenchie anymore!" Alfred responded, pinning the Englishman down to the floor again, acting before the Englishman could attack him for a third time. However, this time he left the man's arms free.

"I hate you!" Arthur turned his head to the side, refusing to look at the American, he puffed out his cheeks and crossing his arms. America's heart sunk.

"Why?" Alfred asked, concealing the hurt from his voice with practiced ease.

"You're an insufferable git who never listens! You never want to come over any more... Not to mention you're always trying to make me angry!" he ranted, where as the reason was because he hated loving the American, thinking that the American could never love him back.

"I'm sorry..." America said, moving off of the Brit, and just sitting on the ground, looking down into his lap refusing to make eye-contact with the emerald-eyed man right next to him.

"Why do you insult me all the time?" the Englishman wanted to know, what had he done to deserve being hated by the one he loved. Standing up, the Brit paced around the sulking American.

"Oh, no particular reason, my little Frenchman."

Choosing to ignore the fact that Alfred had called him 'Frenchman', and instead revel in Alfred's use of 'my', he smiled slightly, leaning down to put a comforting hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Al, why don't we go do something?"

Alfred perked up immediately, "I'd love to! What do you want to do? We could go to McDonald's and get more amazing burgers and drinks!"

Excited to spend more time with his crush, England had to prevent himself from jumping up and screaming yes at the top of his lungs.

"That sounds lovely America, I may not be a huge fan of American food, but I will come with you."

"Yay! Thanks Iggy! Can we get coffee too?"

"Whatever you want love."

"Really? Awesome! I'm buying by the way! Thanks for coming with me!" America gave England a crushing hug and then started to drag the shorter man to McDonald's.

* * *

**Review? You'll get those cute little happy meal toys ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Words: ~1054**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_Really? Awesome! I'm buying by the way! Thanks for coming with me!" America gave England a crushing hug and then started to drag the shorter man to McDonald's._

* * *

"Alfred! Slow down!" England growled, he was literally being dragged by the American.

"What? You're just going slow! Oh I know what to do," Alfred chose to pick up England and carry him bridal style.

"How fast did you expect me to go when you were _dragging _me?" Arthur was trying to avoid the fact that he was being carried.

"Faster then you were! But it's okay, I got you now Iggy! Hey, have you gained weight lately?"

England sputtered, "No I haven't been gaining weight! Why the bloody hell would you ask me that?"

"Are you sure? Wait! Have you had your scones recently?"

"I had some this morning... but- Wait a tic! What's wrong with my scones?" Arthur asked, indignant about the implication that his scones were making him fat.

"Well, trying to eat your scones is like trying to eat stones! So if the ones you ate were as heavy as they are teeth-breaking it'd all make sense! Don't worry, I'm still going to carry you! Because I'm the hero!"

"Alright then... How far away is this McDonald's? You've carried me for ages!" Not that Arthur particularly minded, he got to be closer to Alfred, however, he was in _public _and getting glares. He chose to hide his face (and his blush) by nuzzling into Alfred's bomber jacket.

"Oh... I totally forgot! I focused on not dropping you! Let me circle back and go to one of the several we've already past! You've got to love me, McDonald's are everywhere!" America had really been distracted by the strong want to kiss the man snuggling into him, which he couldn't do.

England blushed more, since he was pretty sure he did love the American. As soon as they entered the restaurant, England said, "I'd like to get put down now."

"I could put you down, but where would the fun be in that?"  
"Alfred!" England growled as they approached the counter, however Alfred still ignored him.

"Hi there, I'll take everything with extra everything! What do you want Iggy?

"I want you to put me down," Arthur hissed, cheeks flushed a dark red from embarrassment.

"I meant to eat, you silly Brit."

"I'll just have a salad then... Now Alfred, put me down!"

"You don't like it when I carry you?" Alfred asked, positioning the grouchy Brit so that he would have to look right into Alfred's blue puppy-dog eyes gaze, along with a cute small pout.

At first, Arthur stared straight back into the American's baby blues, but soon his eyes softened and he mumbled "Fine, you can carry me." Even then, he was not going to make it easy for the other man, choosing to slump and not hang on.

"Yay! Thanks for letting me carry you Iggy~ Hang on tight okay?" Alfred said, going over to pick up the order, trying to balance England and the tray at the same time.

"A-Alfred! Pl-please don't drop me!" Arthur said, quickly wrapping his arms tightly around Alfred's neck, clenching the back of the man's jacket in his hands.

"Don't worry Iggy! I'm the hero I won't drop you!" Alfred answered, looking down at the man and barely avoided bumping into one of the tables.

"B-be careful you git!" England gasped, tightening his grasp around America's neck, burrowing his face into taller man's neck, so that he didn't have to look, and he could hide his blush better that way.

"See Artie, we did it!" Alfred announced, finally arriving at one of the booths, putting the food down. Looking down, he blushed at how the Englishman was positioned in his arms. Thinking fast, he figured Arthur wouldn't be able to notice his blush if when he sat down he placed traumatized Brit in his lap.

"Bloody hell Alfred, that was terrifying!" Arthur managed to mumble into Alfred's neck, before realizing that he didn't have an excuse to stay in the American's arms. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from the American's neck.

"Sorry, Iggy. I'll try to do better next time, Let's eat!"

"Uhm... alright," Arthur responded, face turning a bright pink when he realized he was still in Alfred's lap, and at the idea of a _next time. _Scooting off, he slowly started eating his salad.

"Yay!"

America _casually_ pulled the Brit back into his lap. The only visible change in the young nations actions was that he was eating slower than usual, because he didn't want to drop any food/spill his drink on the Englishman.

Arthur's blush darkened _even more _at his position. Putting his fork down, he placed his hands in lap, shifting his position often enough for the socially inept American to notice.

"Artie, is something wrong?" Alfred asked, putting his food and shake down on the table. Tilting England's head towards him with his now empty hands. Arthur could see the genuine concern in the younger nation's eyes.

Dumbfounded, England blushed an _even darker_ shade of red, mumbling, "Uh... n-no... n-nothing's wrong..."

Unconvinced, Alfred rotated England around, so they that he could look at the man face to face, "Are you sure?"

Arthur did his best to nod and smile reassuringly at the other nation, even as his blush got progressively darker, "Y-yes..."

"Why aren't you eating then? Do you want to go somewhere else? I'm sorry I made you go somewhere you didn't want to go! That was not very heroic of me...," the American said, head dropping while he mentally berated himself. He finally got a chance to spend time with his crush, and he chose _**McDonald's **_of all places.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to upset you!" England said worried, and in his panic he leaned back to far and hit his head on the table, barely missing the food.

"I'm not upset, I just want you to enjoy yourself, but you seem to be-" America said, taking a minute to realize the thump was from England, since his head was down. Jerking his head up he quickly asked, "Iggy! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Englishman retorted, lifting his head up and rotating himself back around so that he was no longer facing Alfred, "It's just... it didn't look like you were happy and... never mind." England picked up his fork and started eating again, trying to ignore the fact that he was still in America's lap.

* * *

**Yes, America did eat slower _just for Arthur._** **And yes, he even put his food down _for Arthur._**  
**Okay,**** so** it's not done yet! But yep. Thanks x0xAlexis8 for reviewing! It means a lot!  
Review please~ Ideas are especially welcome, even though this is based off of a role-play, I have some liberties! 

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**10/7/13 (I decided just now that I want to date chapters and fics now)  
**_**Chapter 3:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia  
****Word count: ~856****  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_"I'm fine," the Englishman retorted, lifting his head up and rotating himself back around so that he was no longer facing Alfred, "It's just... it didn't look like you were happy and... never mind." England picked up his fork and started eating again, trying to ignore the fact that he was still in America's lap._

* * *

A few minutes later Alfred was still frowning and hadn't picked up his food. He was fidgeting a lot, which made England a little uncomfortable, though he tried to just focus on his salad, and _not _on the incredibly hot American whose lap he was sitting on. Abruptly, Alfred took Arthur's salad from him and placed it to the side.

Turning the smaller nation around to face him again, he asked, "What would make you think I'm not happy? I'm almost always happy when I'm with you!"

Blushing darkly, the Englishman couldn't believe his ears, he had to verify what he knew could not be true. "R-really? Do I really make you happy?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist, looking up at the other man's face, blatant hope in his eyes.

"Yea! When I'm sad you're like my happiness hero! Even when I'm not sad, you're always there for me!" Alfred answered, his face rivaling the Brit's in color.

"Th-that's good to hear..." Arthur answered, face glowing red, Alfred called _him_ a hero? Was the world going to explode?

"Artie, are you okay? You're awfully red!" America said, taking the chance to tilt the smaller nation's head, while moving his own close enough to kiss, if he gave into the temptation to.

"I-I'm fine you git!"

"Are you sure?"

Resting his own forehead on Arthur's, Alfred reveled in this chance of closeness, though he had convinced himself that he only did it because Arthur may be sick. That's what heroes do!

"Y-yes! Bl-bloody hell, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure you don't have a fever of course!" Alfred said, everyone knows the best way to check for a fever is to press your foreheads together.

"I see..." England had been holding his breath, not only to avoid giving in to the temptation he felt, but also because he knew that if he inhaled he'd have to deal with what was sure to be the worst bad breath he had ever smelled, grease plus grease plus grease plus Alfred's mouth couldn't be good, but he finally had to inhale. Then again, grease plus grease plus Alfred's mouth plus Arthur's tongue didn't seem to bad to the Brit. However, when he inhaled, he was shocked out of his daydream, it was mint smelling.

Glancing down, he noticed the gum packet next to the American's legs, momentarily relieved, there was no magic going on here. Then his eyes quickly shot back up when he realized what else he was looking at.

Blush darkening again, he asked softly, "Would you m-mind unwrapping your arms?"

"Oh, sure Artie! I just didn't want you to fall again!" Alfred said, the half-truth falling from his lips without hesitation. The full truth was that he just wanted to hold Arthur closer to him, and never let him go or get hurt again. So maybe it was more of a third-truth.

Once Alfred had (reluctantly) unwrapped his arms, Arthur took one last look at the other man before turning back around.

"How's your salad?" the American whispered leaning in close enough so that he was looking over the smaller man's shoulder, some of his breath going into the other man's ears. Completely _unintentional_.

Jumping slightly, the Englishman tried to regain his composure and quickly responded, "Umm.. Good... good, aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry, thanks though."

"Ah, well, maybe we should come back sometime, this salad is quite good," the Brit lied, he just wanted to spend more time with the American.

"I'm glad you like it, if you're happy, I'm happy!" Alfred exclaimed, then leaned back a little, to give the other man some space (for now).

"That's nice to hear, it's been awhile since anyone has said anything close to that to me," England whispered, smiling but keeping his head down to hide his blush. Which was basically always there at this point.

Even though he had heard him perfectly, Alfred leaned back in and whispered, "What was that Iggy?"

Arthur could swear that the temperature just jumped ten degrees when he felt the younger nation's breath on his face, and traveling slightly in his ear.

"Th-thank you for saying that... I haven't been told something like that in a long time, it makes me happy to hear it," England murmured.

"I'll just have to tell it to you everyday if that's something that makes you happy," Alfred said, tilting his head innocently. It had _nothing _to do with how it was a straight shot to Arthur's ear.

"Th-that sounds lovely," the Englishman said, struggling to sit still and keep himself from demanding to know what Alfred was doing.

"Great, don't worry, I won't forget. Especially since it will make you happy, right?" the American basically cooed into the struggling Brit's ear.

"That would make me happy," he replied, smiling and looking at Alfred, trying to hide his discomfort.

Alfred leaned back, and said in his usual loud voice, "It's settled then! We can both be happy every day! This is gonna be awesome!"

England chuckled slightly, berating himself for thinking that the American had been blowing into his ear intentionally. Finishing the last few bites of his salad he asked, "Are you ready to go, love?"

* * *

**Please point out errors, and review please!  
I spend more time writing this then I do my other story focused entirely on butchered English, and that is probably 3x more popular than this...  
Eh, as long as someone likes it, I'll keep writing :D  
Thank-you**

**Elizabeta H. Austria for reviewing this story on top of the reviews you given on my other  
Everyone who favored and followed this story :3  
And everyone who gave it a chance and made it this far!**

**See you next time?  
-ELR**


End file.
